Poisoned Chalice
by Secrecia
Summary: The truth is rarely pure and rarely simple and this also has to do with Tom's life. One that you haven't seen in the book, from the beginning to the end and it was all because of a girl with emerald eyes. Her name was Nagini. Nagini Gaunt.
1. Tainted

_**Author's note- I do not own this and JK Rowling does and I am very thankful that she wrote Harry Potter.**_

_**In this story I am making Tom an innocent person because I believe in second chances and I wrote this because I strongly feel that he does feel love at least in some form.**_

_**So this is a story about how and why Tom is himself and what you don't get to see in the books about his real background and about a young girl named Nagini**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Snow, it was snowing in the silent city and all the burning stars in the night sky shone warningly of peril yet to come.

It was a cold winter night that would soon corrupt everyone's lives; all will fall into chaos and in front of one of the frowning metal doors of the houses in the city was her.

She was pale and she was wearing filthy rags and she was mourning as the desperately tried to pull the silver locket from her neck with her free hand as if the y were a heavy chain.

Giving up she kneeled down on the white snow crying and her hot tears became as hard as stone for she will not be given any mercy, especially not from the child she was about to abandon.

The baby boy was still awake, wrapped under a thick woolly brown blanket but his head was desperately poking out his head to persuade his mother, however, that did not happen.

She caressed his face with a warm hand ever so gently that he was sure she would not leave.

Her tears fell into his dark green resembling eyes as she softly whispered,

"I love you Tom"

Then she carefully placed him under the coarse doormat and swiftly ran away, covering her mouth knowing that she had just made it harder for him.

The baby started crying because alas his vision was blurred by the sorrowful tears given to him, disabling him to see the woman who gave him life, now he will never remember her. That was the day he first saw tears. However, when Tom's sight became clear a bright yellow light shone right before him and he saw another woman but her bored eyes weren't laughing like his mother's and there was no sad smile shown on her face. Her name he soon found out is 'Mrs Cole.' She found a thin piece of slightly wet paper and with a curious nature she picked it up and began to read it.

_I am sorry that I must leave my two year old child as a burden for you my dear reader but you see, I have nowhere else to turn to. Please name the child 'Tom' after his father, 'Marvolo' as his middle name and 'Riddle' as his last name. If he asks of me… please tell him that you are very sorry because I had passed away whilst giving him to you. Please don't tell him my dear reader about this letter, so that I may rest in peace. I also hope that you'll have the pleasure in watching him grow up and become a handsome man like his father, I am quite sure that he will look just like him and not like me._

_Take care of him._

When she had finished she lowered the fragile piece of paper and really looked at the baby boy.

"Only two," she thought and shook her head as she sighed and carefully picked him up and then she looked around before she would shut the door as if waiting for someone to come to her but to her, no one was there. She didn't notice that there was a shadowy figure behind the shop next door to the house and the shadowy figure in rags was finally smiling.

A very sad smile but nevertheless-it was a smile.

* * *

"Father I have done it."

During the minute of utter silence she was shattering inside and now the sharp last piece had just stabbed deeply into her dying heart.

"I hope you are happy!" She shouted lashing at him and then bit back her trembling lips from daring to talk to her own father like that, it would have felt good if she wasn't under a certain circumstance. However, her sanity was gone.

She pulled out her wand and started incanting a dark spell, one that would put an end to it all.

Poor Merope, she was nowhere fast enough because Morfin, her own brother had already had his wand out and was listening behind the dusty wooden door ready to kill his own sister whilst carrying their child.

The child he had forced her to have.

It was so fast. The door opened trying to warn with a creak. A green light flashed before her once sad eyes and it was all over as her dirty body collapsed on the ground as her dark hair was thrown all over her face. She didn't get up.

"Mamma!" A baby girl shouted, this was her first word. She tried to crawl towards her until a pair of rough hands grasped her.

"Hush...hush…" whispered Gaunt as he stroked her like a little pet but she couldn't stop wailing, she was so confused. However that was not until she saw a gradually increasing puddle of what looked like red sauce to her, which was forming around her lifeless mother. She felt for the first time, so scared but her big almond-shaped eyes just stared in shock.

"_Morfin, bury that filthy blood traitor away somewhere_," he hissed in parsletongue,

"_I don't want my grandchild to see something so impure."_

"_All right! All right! But why must we speak in parsletongue?" _Morfin asked, making large inhumane noises that scared her as he tried to put his wand in his stuffed pockets filled with stolen belongings. Gaunt was getting impatient.

"_If she remembers what I am saying, which she won't, then she will never pass on our blood line knowing that her mother was killed by her own grandfather and __**father**__…" _Morfin looked like he was about to interrupt him so Gaunt snarled,

"_She will be raised as a Salazar heiress and that is that!" _

Morfin looked at his innocent child and then at the corpse which he had called his sister. He felt nothing. He was completely hollow and did exactly what he was told to do. However, gently carrying the corpse and leaving small splashes of blood as a trail to taint her memory which will haunt her forever.

"Mamma," she said once again but quietly, wondering what was a 'mamma' exactly. Gaunt disapproved her for showing her weakness but let her watch the pool of thick blood.

She saw a reflection of herself and slowly she touched it, it was luke warm and she watched it running through her hand like a permanent burnt mark on her fair skin. His lazy eyes looked at her.

"Come Nagini, we must leave," he said without care.

Recognising her name, her emerald eyes slowly looked at him, her iris a circulating snake of Salazar, and with that he picked her up, following the blood trail on the clean snow.

Each step was a step away from it, from the precious memory and the old cottage that was now ablaze.

The black smoke fumed in the night sky but being black, it was invisible and the snow began to fall again helping the cottage but failed to do so.

Nagini reached out with her blood-stained hands to touch the falling snowflakes as the wind howled at her trying to make her come back but the oblivious girl just giggled as she felt the tingling sensation of her first experience of snow and what was best about it was that it made the crimson liquid slowly disappear but that was not the only thing that was about to disappear. Gaunt grabbed out his wand and softly said,

"Obliviate," as the wand touched Nagini's head but she didn't even notice, she looked like she was being hypnotised and he started putting fake memories into her pretty little head showing no mercy to her.

Then a shadowy figure approached.

It was Morfin.

However, he had two tall men wearing cloaks pointing their wands at him as they followed him.

"_Morfin! What is the meaning of this?" _Gaunt shouted but it was too late.

Two men came behind Gaunt and aimed their wands at his head in case of any sudden movement and then one of them spoke.

"You and your son have been summoned to go to the Ministry of magic to be questioned in a hearing," the auror spoke dully but Gaunt's eyes were looking at Morfin in disgust for being caught so easily and then noticed a shiny object in one of the speaker's hand.

It was a dangling silver locket-the silver locket of Salazar Slytherin.

"Give it back to usss!" Gaunt screamed, launching himself at the speaker but froze and fell backward at the minute somebody gave him the full bind body curse.

The aurors prepared to dissaparate with Morfin and Gaunt, carrying their full binded bodies but noticed a small pair of emerald eyes gazing at them.

"Will it be ok?"

Mrs. Cole looked at the baby girl he was carrying and her eyes widened when she saw blood on the poor girl's hands.

"Uhmmm… what's wrong with her-" She began but was quickly interrupted by the man.

"Her mother had a car accident," the man lied, thinking to himself that many muggles must have car accidents now days.

Mrs. Cole must have believed him because she gave the man a sympathetic look.

"What is her name again?" She asked.

"Nagini," he began, "Nagini Gaunt."

That was when her green eyes opened in alarm and the iris began to circulate around her pupil like a snake once more.

* * *

6 years later…

It was raining lightly and the clean fresh air surrounded the orphanage house.

A young girl wearing a navy blue jumper and a black skirt dashed out of her room bare-footed and headed towards the forbidden boy dormitory.

She didn't care.

In her hands was an old flower pot with a plant that had no flowers but closed buds that waited eagerly to show its beauty again.

She opened the door with a bang and the young boy wearing a navy blue jumper and dark trousers in the room jumped out of his bed high-strung all of the sudden, dropping his book in the process.

"Tom! Look what I can do!" the young girl said in excitement, she pushed her dark hair back behind her ears and focused on her plant that she had placed on his window and it began to grow.

He picked up his book annoyed at her and wiped the dust off his book as he shook his messy black hair in disbelief that she would just waltz in hear without giving him any warning but turned just in time to see what she had wanted to show him.

The green buds gently opened and out came many blossoming flowers.

Tom looked through the thin strands of his dark hair at the flower and then at her.

She beamed at him, hoping that he would be impressed but his face was unreadable to her.

"If she wants to play this game he would surely win," he thought.

Then the unthinkable happened, his lips curved into a smile, whilst watching her eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Well, watch this," he said tonelessly and placed one hand a metre above it dully

He did not know what to expect to happen because he really had no control of his powers but he wasn't going to admit that. A green flame surrounded the pink flowers that had no escape and curly grey smoke began to swirl around the day lit room.

Her eyes widened in horror, the smile on her face went upside down and she quickly went to fetch some tap water to save her plants but when she came back.

It was too late.

All was left was black ash and this image was too familiar to her, yet she did not know where it came from and she let her messy black hair cover her face as she clenched her fists tightly because she did not want him to see her cry.

However, Riddle immediately knew that she was upset when she dropped the watering can with a thump and began to stomp off from the small room.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused and placed his cold hand on her shoulder but she slapped it off and faced him with the tear tracks marked through her dust-covered face, then slowly turned and walked away, leaving a confused Tom.

He had never seen anyone cry before, at least he didn't know of anyone.

He sat on his bed in the dead silence and slowly rested his hand on the dead flower.

To his surprise, a little hope rose from the ashes and it was green.

Nagini lay down on her clean bed on her belly. She was hugging her soft pillow to comfort her and brushed her tears away gently with it.

"Go away!" Nagini shouted at the intruder at the door and rested her face on her white pillow once more but Tom came in anyways.

"Nagini…I'm sorry…uh, look," he said pointing at the plant in his full hands and thankfully, she gave in.

She turned her body to face him and sat up on her bed, she turned away for a minute so that he wouldn't see her wiping her tears.

Her face was enlightened when she saw the miracle.

"She is smiling," Tom thought, "this is a good sign."

Indeed, she was smiling, it seemed that she had forgotten everything and she quickly reached out to keep her plant but Tom placed it on the window for her.

He sat next to her, looking at her but she wasn't looking at him.

Her eyes were focused at the window.

Finally, the silence broke.

"Tom…Do you think we are weird?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Define weird," he replied with a smirk.

She immediately grabbed her pillow to playfully hit him but stopped when he grabbed her wrist gently causing her to look at him in the eye.

She stopped moving and the room fell silent until he spoke after a while.

"No, I don't think that we are weird," he began seriously, "I think that we are special and incredibly unique."

She felt uneasy being touched by him because he had never touched her; it was only her who was always ready to let him in.

Then without a warning, an uninvited person hurriedly walked into the day lit room whilst holding her dull grey dress, making sure it wasn't touching the dusty floor.

"Mr. Riddle and Ms. Gaunt, I hope you do realise that we have a trip to the zoo today," said Mrs. Cole out of nowhere.

They both moved away from each other immediately and in unison replied,

"Yes, Mrs. Cole," which made them look at each other in utter embarrassment.

"Very well," she said sternly and with that was when she exited.

They were both facing towards completely different sides of the room, she was faced towards the window but his was towards the closed door.

She turned around to see him but he wasn't there.

He had already left and he had left the wooden door open for him to follow her.

* * *

The door frowned at her but she went in. There sat a boy on his crumpled bed with his back curved but she couldn't see his face only his glossy black hair. The door creaked faithfully for him and his head tilted upwards at once. She was walking to him but stopped

"_So…you can understand me?"_ Tom silently asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to be confirmed.

"_Yes,_" the young girl replied sadly in the ancient language they were speaking to each other.

There was a dead silence.

"You know, I thought that I'd be original, maybe different but everything I can do you can do," he began clutching his fist in frustration.

She wanted him to let her in but he raised her arm to tell her to go away.

He wanted her to leave him alone because he wanted to cry on the inside because he couldn't on the outside.

It was like a curse.

She came back to him slowly but he heard her creaking footsteps.

"Go away!" he snarled, and then softly murmured so that she could hear him,

"I don't need your pity."

He had expected her to have left him but instead, he found warm arms wrapped around him from behind and she gently whispered to his ear in an upset voice,

"Don't cry."

His eyes widened amazed and then turned around and hugged her in return.

The warmth she was giving melted the dark cold place inside him, making the pieces of glass that pierced his heart break.

He felt loved again; he shut his eyes tight and allowed a small glistening tear roll down his soft cheek.

The room was full of noise before Tom and Nagini entered hand in hand. Everyone was chatting to each other and always moving to Mrs. Cole to get some more soup.

They were only given two bowls of hot soup at most and a glass of water was the only thing they could drink.

Nagini looked around the room shivering and saw dozens of faces but they were all hard to read and figure out which one would be friendly to her and which would not, so she went to pick a seat at random and a tall Tom followed her.

"What are your names?" asked a blond girl candidly as soon as they sat down and then winking at her friends.

Tom pretended to not have heard her because he could read her as clear as a book and started drinking his warm soup, leaving Nagini to answer.

"Ohm…" Nagini began, glaring at Tom questioningly on how he could have missed the question and then turned to her and said,

"I'm Nagini and he is Tom, Tom Riddle."

She smiled over sweetly at Tom when she said his last name because she knew that he hated it, Tom fidgeted in his seat a little bit in discomfort but that was all because he would never give her the satisfaction.

"What kind of a name is Nagini?" Snorted a boy next to the blond headed girl and they all started to snigger which made Nagini feel an outburst of rage, so she began to leave the big room and her full soup.

"Oh and by the way," he began which made her stop when she was nearly reaching for the door and her eye brows narrowed.

"I'm Dennis Bishop and she is Amy Benson," he said knowingly and pointed to the blond girl but Nagini wasn't going to stay to be laughed at.

She let the door slam behind her and left in dignity.

Tom stayed there for a while, annoyed with their foolishness but his face was hollow in expression and then he slowly stood up and looked around to see whether there were any adults around but there were none.

"Great," he thought, "more test subjects."

A crooked smile was shown on his face but then he quickly hid it and felt a burst of magic flowing through his willing body and pointed at their table when he was unnoticeable.

He saw nothing happened which disappointed him but as he walked away he heard noises that made him turn around out of curiosity of what he had done.

Everyone began to puke and some even fell on the wooden floor, shaking and shivering in disgust.

Out of their bowls crawled slimy insects, rotten earthworms and all sorts of disgusting creatures that nobody would ever want to imagine being digested by ourselves.

"What an effect it had on them!" he thought in amusement.

He tried to stop himself laughing hysterically like a maniac, so he quickly dashed out of the room to do so whilst covering his mouth tightly.

Then he had let it out.

His laugh echoed all over the building, all ears turned to the unearthly sound but the only one who didn't hear it was a certain young girl.

Nagini was questioning her identity.

She felt that there was more to her than an average person but how come she knew nothing?

She looked at the girl in the mirror with a shimmering locket, she looked so unhappy but why?

"Of all the names I could have been given, I was given Nagini," muttered the young girl whilst hitting the fragile mirror that she was looking at and her hands glowed for one second.

Not aware of the magic she had summoned, the mirror began to crack and on her palms leaked out crimson liquid.

When she heard the sound she quickly pulled away revealing something that was meant to be forgotten.

She slowly reached out to touch the mirror and then saw something that she had never known to fear.

Blood.

Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a piercing scream, a memory flashed back to her unwanted and she couldn't get it out of her head.

Tears poured down her face like rushing water, she fell to the icy cold floor and she began shaking, just when Tom came in to see her. His face was hollow in expression but the light reflecting in his eyes saw a girl who was hurting, hurting more than he was.

Her eyes became as black as night and the flashback was back to her like a torrent. A woman she did not recognise was bleeding rivers of blood all over her body, she was lying on the floor lifeless and her eyes were wide open in horror. Her black hair tried to hide the horrible expression on the woman's face but it only strands of it were covering parts of her pale face. She wore the expression of the innocent, an innocent who was murdered.

"Nagini," Tom said softly as he kneeled down next to her afraid for once in his life. Sadly, she did not hear him because she was wrapped in blind darkness and nobody could save her from the truth.

Still, he lingered and he went close to her did the unthinkable.

He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her like a child.

"No!!!" She screamed, trying to push the invisible figure away but his arms tightened and wouldn't let go of her and then she screeched,

"UuuuuuARGH!!!"

She clutched her head as if it was about to explode.

Her frightened heart was beating so fast that when Tom went so close to her neck to whisper to her assuring words of comfort; he could hear it beat in an off beat rhythm.

A jeering voice echoed in her aching head but she did not know who it belongs to.

_Everyone that has loved you is dead. _

_You were tainted with blood. _

_You are tainted by her blood._

_You are the killer-YOU killed your own mother!_

This time her weak heart could bear no more, beads of sweat were dripping all over her body.

The empty darkness was gone that clouded her eyes but her body was wounded like an animal hunted down.

"Her blood," she said chokingly, looking at her blood-covered hands in sadness and hatred for what she seemed to have done.

She whimpered and that was when everything was slowly getting fuzzy and the light was dimming all around her and she couldn't hear or see her friend.

She had fainted.

Her mind became empty to help her and all the painful memories were suck into a void.

Tom was becoming frantic; he squeezed her and shook her unwilling body to wake up from her deep slumber.

But she still did not even stir.

"Please wake up Nagini," he whispered to her ear desperately whilst caressing her small hands against his cold cheek,

"Please wake up."

However, as soon as he said this, his body began to shut down and he too was deep asleep and no one could wake him up at that moment.

The faceless wind howled coming into the room.

It began to rain heavily and splashes of cold water came through the opened window.

The clouds became an inky black colour and the thunder began to roar to wake them up in desperation from their nightmares.

Someone in heaven must have cried but they didn't know who.

* * *

It was twilight and the candle light was flickering because the window was open and it was snowing. Gentle beautiful snowflakes were drifting around the breezy room ad many landed on her pretty eyelashes. Immediately she began to wake up.

Her body was aching in pain when she woke up but she didn't remember anything. She felt warmth all around her and realised that her tiny body was lying against Tom who was supported by the side of her plain bed. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink colour and when she tried to stand up to get away from him because she was completely confused. She then realised that his arms were wrapped around her protectively and he was still holding her hand tightly in his sleep not wanting to let go.

All of a sudden he twisted his body to his left hand side and as a result making it look like he was carrying her on his laps.

Nagini did not like to be touched by anyone and definitely not like this.

She was getting rather furious at whatever Tom was trying to pull off and rather annoyed at his constant mood swings but then again she couldn't really blame him because he was asleep.

She was worried that someone would see and get her into trouble because she was always a magnet for trouble and this would be a good reason to get her kick out of the orphanage.

Nagini pushed his arms aside but then he pulled her small body so close to his with his strong arms that she let out a gasp.

She was a few inches away from his lips, now she couldn't help it. Her cheeks were a rosy pink colour and she was very aware of it.

She just shut her eyes tight and lowered her body so that her head could rest on his chest.

Little did she know that Tom was awake and that he was smirking all through the silent night.

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I hope you had enjoyed this piece of creative writing. I am going to write more so don't worry if you are a fan of this ship and if you don't then you shouldn't be reading this anyway.**_

_**Please give me useful criticism if you are going to criticise this and thank you for reading anyways. Also, keep in mind that I am only a teenager. Thank you for your interest in this story!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Secrecia **_


	2. The Dark Savior

_**Author's note- I do not own Harry Potter and I am definitely no JK Rowling.**_

_**PS- Please comment on this story!**_

**A year later…**

The sun shone in the clear blue sky.

Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were lying on the rocky floor unconscious and it was because of Tom.

Tom's eyes were full of hatred and he knew that they had deserved it.

His thoughts were all on a corpse of a beautiful girl who was lying on the bottom of the sea.

She could soon be his Annabel Lee.

He went paler as pale as a sheet of paper.

Without much thought he did it because he didn't want to think of the possibility that she would be a white corpse.

His arms spread out like the wings of an angel and jumped off the steep cliff head first as they gradually went over his head to form an arrow and that was when he had hit hard on the cold water of the turquoise sea.

There was little light and the coldness all around him felt like daggers slowly trying to kill him ever so slowly.

Tom did not care.

His eyes searched for her wearily and the imaginary clock was ticking fast.

When he couldn't hold his breath any longer that was when he saw her.

She was floating inches above the white sand and she was deathly pale.

Tom quickly swam towards her and pulled her with him as he tried to save both of them.

What he didn't realise was that the clock of life had already started ticking faster- time was running out.

When he reached the shore, his feet were dragging the silky white sand as he trudged. He was panting as he laid her down on the soft ground.

She was deathly pale, she wasn't breathing and she was gradually confirming his fear.

He gently rested his head against her chest and to his delight she was still alive but her heart was beating faintly.

That was when he used both his hands to push the water out of her.

Saving her was all he could think about.

When he did so, he felt something hard on her chest underneath her woolly sweater.

He saw familiar silver chains that led to Nostalgia.

His smooth hands pulled it out.

His heart was banging in his chest.

It was a locket- a silver locket with small emerald jewels that made a letter's'.

His eyes greedily looked at it but then fell onto the dying girl.

He would not take it. Not yet anyways and with that he placed his wet lips on her soft lips, allowing air to go through her lungs.

He could not ignore the fact that she tasted delicious- she tasted of fresh peppermint.

Tom went away in a flash when he saw her starting to choke.

Water came out as she chocked it out.

Nagini's eyes were weary and her small body was shivering.

Tom was only a few centimetres away from her so she went close to him and he carefully pushed her towards him and embraced the opportunity with an embrace.

She snuggled against his chest to feel his warmth but what she had failed to realise was that there was a hard cold locket invisible to their eyes dividing them.

* * *

"Tom!" Shouted an old lady, emerging from the shadowy forest near them- it was Mrs. Cole.

Her eyes rested on Nagini who was sleeping on the messy dark-haired boy who had his arms around her for support. Then she saw that they were both quite wet and realised what she was suppose to say.

"What on earth happened?" She asked softly whilst walking towards both of them.

"Nagini was pushed off the cliff," he said quietly, already Mrs. Cole's jaw dropped and she felt a strange mixture of anger and hatred but she did not expect what was coming next.

"Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop," Tom said clearly.

The old woman stood there so still and there was an annoyingly long pause.

"Why would they hurt Nagini?" asked Mrs. Cole in disbelief also breaking the peaceful silence.

"Nagini had a fight with them because they were laughing at her," he stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but she wasn't convinced.

"Do you have any proof my boy?" She asked sharply and to her pleasure Tom said tonelessly,

"No."

He was not going to give her the satisfaction by showing his disappointment in his own answer.

"That was what I thought Tom," the old woman said in a falsely sweet tone, leaving the cold orphans behind.

She then turned her back at them and before taking another footstep, she added

"Oh and don't forget to be back in ten minutes," and disappeared through a thick forest of fir trees.

The wind gave a warm breeze of comfort but it did not comfort him at all.

The shaking boy hugged her tightly and said to her even if she couldn't hear him,

"How could she just leave it like this?"

Tom felt rage build inside of him and his eyes went as black as night when he immediately realised that he had unfinished business to attend to.

Nagini swore that she had heard faint screams in the distance before she was fully awake but Tom assured her that it was nothing, she didn't say anything about what she thought or what was really heard and it was Amy and Dennis who were thrown off the cliff by 'the strong wind' as Tom would have put it.

Miraculously they had survived but they were never the same after that.

* * *

Little droplets of rainwater dripped down the window pane. A little bit of sunlight gleamed through it revealing dust particles in the musty air of the small room.

Tom was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window as if they were prison bars and suddenly a boy with ginger hair stomped right into the room in fury.

"Get lost Stubbs," Tom said coldly still not looking at him.

Billy Stubbs didn't go away; instead he tried to pull him by his white collar but he didn't even budge- he stayed put.

Just when Billy was about to punch Tom for killing his now dead white rabbit, Nagini came in quickly but her eyes were looking at the wooden floorboards.

"Tom I-I," she spoke softly and lifted her head to look at him but found him and Stubbs and then she squeaked,

"What is going on?"

"Mind your own business," grumbled Billy and he flew his fist to Tom's face,

Instead of it hitting Tom it had hit a firm small hand.

It was as white as snow.

Nagini looked at him with her eyes as glossy as glass orbs, her black messy hair covering parts of her pale face.

Her eyes were then filled with inky darkness, still fixing her deadly gaze at him like a predator would to her pray.

Billy stood so still as if hypnotised by her.

Tom lost himself for a moment and showed his gratitude towards her even if she wasn't looking at him.

"Go back to your room, don't bother Tom ever again and forget everything," she said, her voice was melodic and enchanting.

Billy Stubbs did just that and when the door slammed shut, she regained consciousness of herself but she became weary and collapsed but Tom grabbed hold of her thin body and laid her down on his soft bed.

Ever since he had saved her, he had made her think she owe him something. Her life to be exact. It was the only reason why he would know that she would never betray him. It was the only reason for their intimacy.

"It is nothing more," he muttered, he was the most convincing liar but he could not convince himself even if he wanted.

Then he cupped her delicate chin with his fair hands and examined her as if she was an object- his to be exact.

She owed him.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I hope you had enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous one._**

**_The next one is when Tom gets an invitation to go to Hogwarts and leaves Nagini._**

**_BTW I am so sorry if it is a little bit disgusting that they have the same mother but I had researched that royal families tend to inter-marry, therefore I thought it would make them look more royal being the heir and heiress of Slytherin._**

**_Also, I personally think that it isn't that weird compared to some of the other fanfiction couples out there. I just want to be creative._**

**_Thank you for reading this and p_****_lease comment on my story becase I would like to know the good and bad things about it and I have had a very good review. I had just noticed some spelling mistakes and gramatical errors. Thank you again._**

**_Love,_**

Secrecia


	3. Bruised

_**Author's note- I do not own Harry Potter and I am not J.K. Rowling because If I was… well… it would be more interesting wouldn't it?**_

_**I hope you would enjoy reading this chapter and please comment, it could be critical but keep in mind that to understand some of it you must have read a lot of Harry Potter =D This happens after Dumbledore had talked to Tom and I didn't write about their conversation because we all know the details right?**_

_A year later…_

It was twilight and through the opaque windows you could see a warm room that was dimly illuminated with a burning candle light.

The boy with raven hair sat there so still on his bed that he was barely breathing. An empty baggage was in front of him and his fixed gaze fell upon it. It was something so unpredictable to be invited by a teacher of a school, let alone a magic school?

"This can't be happening to me…" Tom said slowly in denial, yet he knew that he was far too sensible to dream up something like that and the suitcase was a constant reminder that he had not lost his sanity. He massaged his forehead and then lay on his back in a comfortable position but he could not bring himself to close his eyes. It was such a strange feeling of belonging and security that a small smile was plastered on his face and in his mind he was thinking of the endless knowledge he could obtain from 'Hogwarts,' the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I knew something would happen," Tom said quietly to himself whilst looking through the closed window that shone such a dim light that lit the whole room,

"I knew I was special."

All of a sudden a flashback occurred and it definitely wasn't welcomed at all.

"_Tom…Do you think we are weird?" Nagini asked, still not looking at him. Her hands were nervously fiddling with the worn out fabric that was supposedly a dull sweater. _

_"Define weird," he replied with a smirk._

_Her face lit up, there was an impish grin on her face and she immediately grabbed her pillow to playfully hit him but stopped when he grabbed her wrist gently causing her to look at him in the eye._

_She stopped moving and the room fell silent until he spoke after a while._

_"No, I don't think that we are weird," he began seriously, "I think that we are special and incredibly unique."_

_She hid well the look of uncertainty for him but he still noticed it even through the smile that masked the expression. They knew each other so well and it was as if there was an unbreakable bond linking them to each other. _

The flashback ended very quickly and a dark thought clouded his mind.

"What about her?" He asked himself softly in his mind, "…will she be there?"

"She is younger than me so she could possibly end up going but then again what would happen to her in the mean time?" He thought and then realizing the time, he let out a small groan, uncomfortably he twisted his body forwards and blew the light out quickly and a small curls of grey smoke circled around the room. After that he rested his head on his soft pillow and began to dream away.

Little did he know that there were small footprints on the dusty floors of the corridor from his bedroom-leading to a room that belongs to a certain young girl with hair as black as ebony? Sadly, he would never know because the moment he woke up maids were soaking the corridor with their buckets to mop the wooden floorboards, hiding any trace of the once visible footprints-he never did know.

* * *

The whole orphanage was quiet until a sound of echoing footsteps that were moving faster and faster disturbed the peace. A door flew open and Tom's eyes looked into the vacant room with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he ran his long fingers across his messy hair, after that shifting from side to side impatiently for a moment and then hurriedly walking out of the room to the corridor to find Nagini.

"Where the hell are you?" He thought angrily and doors continued to flew open as he searched for her.

Meanwhile, Nagini was walking in pace on the crowded pavements along the noisy road with girls the same age as her with a fake grin etched on her face.

All of them wearing their dull navy blue sweater with a black skirt, long stockings and their black ballet flats which made them stand out from the crowd.

Her head hung low most of the time, also sometimes trailing along her friends. They looked through so many opaque windows that she lost count of how many.

"Oh my!" One of the girls let out a gasp and they all pressed their thin bodies against the thick glass, then causing a commotion to take place amongst them.

Nagini curiously stood on her tiptoes to see what the object was and unsurprisingly she found out it was a puff sleeved royal blue gown with glittering diamonds sewn on the small waist of the model and unsurprisingly so- it was beyond what she could ever afford.

Suddenly, she found herself imagining herself dancing with Tom gracefully in a room full of beautiful figures moving on a polished marble floor.

She snapped back to reality and went bright red as she clasped her hands over her ears. After punishing herself furiously of her wild imagination she began to notice that she was walking in an unfamiliar dark alley and strange shops were lurking in every corner but all closed until she heard noise come from a pub.

She hesitated, not really wanting to go in there but she knew that she was lost and had to ask for directions so she went in and all eyes fell on her and the music that was playing was put to a halt.

"Ummm…I'm sorry… but you see," she said with a sigh, "I'm lost."

The bartender, a greasy looking old man who was rubbing the beer glasses, looked at her anxiously and then waved his hands with a wooden stick as if he was a conductor and the music began playing and everyone began chatting as if nothing had happened. She knew that it wasn't just a stick-it was a wand. Just like the one she saw the strange looking old man carry in his hand when he was showing Tom some of his magic and that was when she saw the wardrobe set on fire with orange flames. She shuddered remembering the image and remembered how frightening it was to see something destroyed so easily. The strange thing was that she swore that she saw the old man winking at her or maybe it was her imagination but whatever it was he didn't allow her to see or hear anything anymore.

"Well, fancy seeing you here after all the places I've searched," a familiar voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump in shock and she slowly turned around to see a taller handsome boy- it was Tom and he looked pretty annoyed. She gasped in horror that she would have to face him again and out of all places he was here. He grabbed her by the arm tightly and paced out of the pub causing her to be dragged along the empty alley.

"Ow! You are hurting me!" She shouted in protest whilst struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Good!" He shouted still not looking at her but continuing the speed in the same pace.

"Stop it Tom!" Nagini shouted, warm tears welling up in her sad eyes.

Suddenly, Tom strongly pressed her arms against the brick wall making sure that she wouldn't escape but when he saw the tears rolling down her soft cheeks he let her go and stood still in front of her.

"Why didn't you come to see me?" He asked her quietly,

"Didn't they tell you I was leaving?"

He looked at her almond shaped eyes, searching for answers but she was looking away.

"I know everything Tom," Nagini spoke; it was as quiet as a whisper, Tom was about to ask her how until she said,

"I was eavesdropping."

He finally understood why she was avoiding him and it was because she felt upset about him going somewhere better off for him but leaving her in the process.

Neither of them said anything for a while but Nagini was sniffing weakly as one of her hands gently rubbed one of her sore wrists that had turned a faint purple.

Tom saw what he had done and looked at her wrists in resentment.

"Give me your hand," he said gently holding his hands out. She slowly and shakily rested her hand onto his palms

He began blowing on her wrists as if he was enchanting a spell and ripped a small piece of his white shirt to wrap around her hand as a band aid and did the same thing to the other one whilst smiling.

"Remember that I use to do this for you when you fell over the stairs and you thought it was magic that you could heal?" He chuckled and her face lit up at once.

"Yes," she said happily and added with an impish grin,

"Do you remember when we played hide and seek?"

He pretended to look cross for a while which made her laugh and said,

"I never could find you could I?"

He then patted her on the head tenderly but dropped his arms to his side when she quickly went to embrace him tightly causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

He looked down to the young pretty girl, who raised her head and said in all honesty,

"I'll miss you Tom."

His gaze softened at her and embraced her carefully in return not wanting to hurt her wrists.

"What now?" Tom thought secretly, unsure of how it was going to be for both of them but decided to cling to the moment while he can and pulled her closer towards him.

Nagini was the first to pull away whilst rubbing her tired eyes but smiling happily as she walked away towards the opening of the street away from the dark alley.

"Don't forget to write to me!" She shouted through the sound of horns and reality, unlike the place he was heading. They began waving at each other and before they knew it- the moment had passed and they were standing at opposite ends of the street. He looked at her for a moment but then turned away and began to walk to his chosen path. His street was dark and reached a dead end but hers was bright and led to many open doors.

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I hope you had liked reading this chapter and there is a bit of a cliffhanger to provide uncertainty for you guys. After this is what happens at Hogwarts and what Tom discovers and so on. Please comment if there are any spelling mistakes or you really like it. Thank you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Secrecia**_


	4. Smoke through the mirrors

_**Author's note- I do not own Harry Potter and I am not obviously not J.K Rowling.**_

_**Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry that I haven't posted a lot because I have my exams now so please understand. =D Thank you.**_

Nagini sat there on the dusty chair, her hands holding the chair tightly on the sides of her thin body as they examined her. The bearded man and his wife both nodded in approval as Mrs. Cole, the owner of the orphanage, grinned greedily as she tried to say without eager,

"Is she what you're looking for?"

The couple were now fixated on Mrs. Cole as her palms sweat nervously, waiting for their answer.

"Yes," They said with a happy smile but oddly enough the smile didn't reach their cold eyes and only Nagini noticed this. She froze in horror as she realised Tom was coming back to the orphanage in a week and she was getting adopted, which meant…

"I won't be able to see him again," she said quietly as her lips quivered slightly.

After the couples signed piles of documents that were now stacked in Mrs. Cole's office, they had a huge struggle getting Nagini out the door as she held onto the door as if clinging for life which got Mrs. Cole really annoyed that when the couple weren't looking she began pinching her hard to get her to let go but she remained unchanged.

In her mind, she was only thinking of the happy moments with Tom that stood out very well in her mind which caused her eyes to shimmer with delight but then they managed to pull her away fiercely as she looked as if she was gone from this world. A wide smile was etched on her beautiful face and she kept smiling her sad smile as tears poured from her glossy eyes and they didn't stop. She then forgot about what she was thinking about but the sorrow still pierced her heart when she tried to remember. It was so happy yet sad… All of a sudden she found herself in a crowded dark room full of boxes which was probably the attic.

She curled up in the corner of the room and made herself comfortable as she heavily sighed for she knew it was going to happen but still, it reminded her that no one truly loved her and that was an emotion she wanted to know the most as one tear fell down which she brushed away. She knew she had to be strong and slowly began to drift away into sweet dreams that were of a warm family but what she didn't realise was that it wasn't just a fantasy- in fact… it was reality.

Days became weeks as time stretched longer and longer and everyday Nagini would get blisters on her sore hands.

Her dress was of rags, spilled with all kinds of putrid substances. Her foster parents yelled at her so often to do the house work that she lost count. Even though she was slapped at and tormented by them, she still had a bright light of hope lingering inn her emerald eyes and she would smile immediately after she felt down and even though almost every night she was kicked out of the large house, with an oil lamp, for what ever they assumed she did wrong, she made it alright and took it as a chance to admire the glittering blanket of stars. Although the cold night air made her shiver, she began to slowly learn to made fire with the magic she was given and she was ever so grateful but that night she didn't realise a young boy, the same age as her with golden hair was there that very night.

* * *

The glazing field of smooth grass swayed as the warm breeze swept in bright day light, the sun had rose and it was morning.

Vibrant colours of sweet flowers grew in patches in the field and the land was separated by a white fence. Close to the white fence laid a figure that was not quite visible due to the tall grass and near the fence were some oak trees that acted as a dark shadow from the sharp brightness.

She lazily looked at the greeting sunrise and the small cottage that stood in a distance from her position which made her smile cheekily as she shut her almond-shaped eyes gently to fall asleep again where she could escape from her reality which meant dealing with her now foster parents who took her in not as a child but more like a servant.

For a while she was wrapped up in comfort and peaceful silence until she heard trudging footsteps of muddy boots and woke up in alarm but found nothing perilous, so she convinced herself it was nothing and laid back to her deep sleep again on the soft grass, curled up like a butterfly in its cocoon that was slowly transforming into a beautiful lady and behind the tree was a boy who was mischievously sitting on the big tree to admire her features.

He allowed his legs to hang invisibly on the other side of the rough bark as his grin widened. The gentle wind then brushed the amber leaves against him and fell around the young girl in a light blue dress that was ripped to the seams but was held together by a white laced apron that was completely unaware of the boy with aquamarine eyes who tried to muffle his laughter at her unawareness. He went down quietly with great difficulty down the dark tree bark that felt very coarse against his honey-toned skin.

He went down with a small thud but she did not even stir which caused him to chuckle. He looked at her and remembered one of their first encounters.

It was twilight and he was sneaking out to practice something because something kept him awake all night.

His parents lay asleep in their bedroom close to his sleeping soundly as he went out to repeat his routine as stealthily as possible and the moment the door creaked shut, the coldness of the night air surrounded his thin body that was wearing only two layers of clothing. He ran fast below the blanket of twinkling stars above his head to get as far away from the small house as possible.

After that he stopped sprinting and stood still feeling thrilled that there was no one around to be there to see him be himself in the darkness. Until something distracted him and it was a dimly lit oil lamp that lit behind a large oak tree. There it was he saw her. The thin girl was sitting there shivering in a thin white nightgown with her hands wrapped around herself as a blanket.

The light that was reflected in her eyes was multicoloured, they had a polished gem quality, her almond-shaped eyes were emphasised by her thick long eyelashes and her messy black hair tumbled like the waves of the ocean as she moved uncomfortably. The light skin complexion of her skin made her radiant like an angel who has lost her wings. Suddenly, he felt a little fluttering from his stomach of butterfly wings as he secretly stared at her sad face and there he noticed that there were tear tracks marked on her face which caused him to fall down from heaven like a thud. The lamp light went out when the bitter wind strongly blew and there he saw it- sparks were formed on her finger tips causing her to let out a small smile as she carefully pulled a twig and lit it on fire as he stared in wonder to find out she was just like him.

"Who is she?" He thought curiously and immediately started running away again when he thought he saw her gracefully turn her head to where he was standing.

After that, he didn't see her again for a couple of months because his parents kept a weary eye on him closely ever since he had escaped to play with his magic.

"This is serious," his old man said furiously,

"You can't just waltz out of here in the middle of the night when for all we know you could be kidnapped!"

"Because that is going to happen every minute of the day!" he retorted, frustrated at his parents overprotection on him. A deadly silence fell between the family members until his mother began to sob out of controllably as she fell kneeling onto the white tiles of the kitchen floor and buried her face with her shaking hands as the father clenched his fists tightly and unclenching them as he stared at his wife in agony not facing his son.

"We lost your sister…" he stated quietly and then turning to look at his son solemnly,

"We don't want to lose you too."

After that he just had to wait for the right time to see her again and it could only be in daylight and he would count the leaves one by one as he waited each day, sitting on the magnificent oak tree as the image of her beautiful face stained his memory- waiting ever so patiently in the distance as he heard noises of shouting and yelling at the young girl but was muffled by the distance between them. Each day, wondering how much torment she must go through before she breaks like fragile glass into millions of shattered pieces- sadness lingering in his eyes as he felt helpless and as he remembered her lonely smile that lit all the bright stars in the nocturne sky.

* * *

Tom sat there in his shiny black robes focusing on the Charms book rather than the actual lesson as the small professor scribbled on the board with white chalk and midway he would occasionally explain each sentence. The students were either sliding notes under their wooden desks or faintly whispering comments on how dull the class was whilst Tom was enchanted by knowledge and desire to master it. He was learning so much as if his mind was a cup gradually being filled by the water of knowledge and it was thrilling for him to know that he was more be able to absorb everything they had learnt better than them- the ones who had taken magic for granted. He was the smartest of the year that no teacher bothered to ask him any questions anymore but frequently he would be the one lazily answering the questions that were directed on the class as a whole. This had its benefits sometimes but he was isolated by the other students, especially the Slytherins who just assumed that he was a half blood to say the most but Tom didn't care about them which amazed all of them. His face was cold and expressionless most of the time and even when he smiled, his smile never reached his green eyes that were icy dark pools of seawater. He hated it- the idea that all of it was taken away from him once and it only made him the more anxious about his heritage.

"Who am I?" He would often question himself and every day he would search in the library trying to find some kind of hint of it, growing weary and weary each day as faint dark circles formed under his eyes and he began to grow pale but he was still handsome. All the girls in all of the houses noticed this. He had a distinct face that you could never forget and very soon girls would follow him in their groups giggling to get his attention. He paid no attention to it. He hated their brainless chattering and their constant persistency that in his eyes made them lose their dignity. A bell rang on the professor's desk alarmingly to show that the class was finally over, the next lesson was History class. He went down the noisy corridor as people quickly moved out of his way but only one boy in his height stood in his way.

"So… if it isn't the Slytherin's own mud blood," a boy with short blond hair said jeeringly as a group of boys began bursting with laughter.

If looks could kill the blond head boy would have dropped dead in a second and there as if he was enchanted, he slowly backed away accidently causing himself to fall onto the arms of his mates who tried to hold him steadily.

His smirk turned into a scowl when he saw his so called victim walking away from him which caused him to follow Tom in annoyance.

"Do you know who I am mud blood!" He shouted furiously but to his surprise Tom just waved his wand carelessly at him barely uttering a spell which caused him to fall over.

"I am Abraxas Malfoy!" He shouted enraged but found a dusty door slamming on his face making his pale face turn bright red in embarrassment.

He came in a little bit late and it looked like a lot of the Griffindors were sitting with the Slytherins which would explain the unhappy sea of faces in the large room. He walked across the quietly as Professor Bagshot went on about the history of Helga Hufflepuff. He sat in an empty seat which was near a Griffindor girl who looked at him hatefully but she made no protest when he sat down quietly.

He got his 'A Hogwart's History' book out of his black shoulder bag and began flipping the old yellow pages of the book to the Chapter which was labelled, 'the founders.' He began scanning the pages of that chapter, completely ignoring the grey-haired lady who was talking in such an enthusiastic voice. All of a sudden, his eyes widened in shock as his eyes fell onto an image.

An ancient looking image of a silver locket and on the circular locket was emeralds that made an 's' which brought flashbacks of a smiling angelic girl as he read the tidy black ink words underneath it, 'the locket of Salazar Slytherin.'

* * *

Twilight it was and shiny swirls of water circled the young girl who was carefully moving slowly with her bare feet on a smooth stepping stone path that stood up from the deep depths of the river. The fresh air surrounded the countryside and dew drops of water were shimmering on the fragrant flowers.

She was so happy that she was oblivious to the rustling noise coming from the blond-haired boy who crept behind a bunch of bushes while grinned with her. Her white dress was soaked and beads of water gleamed on her light skin as the swirls splashed around her in unison she giggled in delight as she reached the other side of the river. The honey-toned boy waited until he saw her small figure disappear in the oak trees and all was heard was the delightful sound of morning birds.

He stepped too quickly on the slippery stones that before he knew it he fell into the deep river. It was too early and he was so weary as he struggled to keep his head above the water as he felt the stream trying to carry him away he began to grow more scared and immediately cried out,

"Help!"

No one was coming.

"Help!"

He shouted again but the water slowly began to swallow his repeated words as he sank and his body shook at the coldness of the water.

It was as if the lights of his mind were switching on and off and then, he was consumed by pitch black as his body shut down but the last thing he heard was a quick splash from the surface of the water.

He was lying on the smooth grass on the river bank unconscious as the young girl kneeled down quickly placing her soft lips onto his to force air into his lungs as she pressed her hands onto his chest fiercely. At first his vision was blurry but then it became clear but nothing was heard-all he saw was her, the beautiful girl who was soaked to the skin and shivering but her mouth was opening and closing as if speaking. She looked at him anxiously; on her rosy red lips twisted into a concerned frown and her black hair was drenched as well.

"Are you alright?" She asked and his hearing became clear, her soft hands were cupping his face as she examined him and faint pink rose petals rose from her cheeks from her light complexion.

He wanted to force a smile onto his face instead he began to choke out more water as he turned away and she patted his back to help him.

When he turned to face her again he saw her with her eyes looking at a turquoise butterfly which clanged onto the pointy grass as she asked,

"Who are you?"

He was going to tell her his real name until he remembered what his mother said.

"Don't tell anyone our real last name Ethan," his mother's voice echoed in his mind warningly,

"They will use it against you."

He frowned for a while and closed his eyes tight as he felt a stab in his heart as he remembered dark shadows lurking that night in the room- the day they took his other half away.

"I am Ethan Smith," He said while attempting a smile and bit his lip and then he added in complete curiosity,

"And you?"

"I am…" She paused, wondering whether she should say her original name or the one her foster parents' gave to her as he looked at her earnestly.

"I am Ivy Hemmings," She said in a small voice as she sadly whispered to herself, "not Nagini Gaunt anymore."

When he saw her become solemn he tried to make her laugh and after achieving so he began a conversation about magic to comfort her as he revealed his ability and gradually opened the girl's eyes to see a world that was beyond what she had ever known that led to every sunrise which they would meet at the same spot to chase after one another laughing with joy and play with each other which was what Nagini thought would be the end to her loneliness but she was sadly mistaken for darker days laid ahead for her many years to come.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dear readers,**_

_**In the next chapter Tom finds Morfin and therefore finds out the truth and searches for his father after opening the chamber of secrets. Nagini and Ethan become closer and closer as they reveal things to each other and Ethan is put to a test when Nagini opens her heart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Secrecia**_

_**PS- If you like it then comment on it please and if there are errors then feel free to criticise because I want to learn from my mistakes.**_


End file.
